


Indulgence

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Iron Man 1, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Consensual Partner Sharing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Natasha, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Extremis, Extremis Tony Stark, F/M, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, No Plot/Plotless, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Pure Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submissive Tony, Super Soldier Serum, Teasing, Top Natasha Romanov, Voyeurism, combined MCU with some comic book elements, high-tech sex toys, mentioned natasha/others, mentioned tony/others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Natasha had little indulgences, small pleasures that made her happy, but nothing compared to her overly indulgent relationship with Tony. Their relationship was something few outside of it would understand but it made them happy and Natasha had no intention of giving it up.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm alive! Sorry for the long hiatus between fics. It's been a combination of life and other things. Figured I'd come back with something really kinky.
> 
> This is pure smut, with a different kind of relationship dynamic, and a once temporarily (since I came back to it) discarded MCU kink bingo attempt that I decided to finish up. It seemed a shame not to wrap it up.
> 
> Note: There is one Russian word used several times but if you hover over the text you'll get the translation.

Tony ran hotter, his youth stolen back from time’s cruel grasp, after taking his modified version of Extremis to remove his reactor and heal the damage to his body. He was stronger, faster and, to Natasha’s delight, even more insatiable. It was nice, a welcoming relief, that he was far more durable now. She didn’t have to worry about holding back her own secret strength, given to her through experimentation, or worry about time stealing him far too soon.

Her nails lightly dragged down the slope of his back, eyes taking in muscles shivering at her touch, as she used her knees to spread Tony’s wider.

There was something powerful, something heady and overindulgent, about having such a man so gloriously submissive to her. Natasha had always been desperate, always been hungry, for control since her early days when her control and freedom had been so ruthlessly stolen from her and Tony, in a way that made him so gloriously perfect for her, wanted to be able to relinquish his control without worry of betrayal.

Natasha, in a way that few would believe her capable, would _never_ betray that trust—not something that was hers and so beautifully given in a way so few things were ever given to her.

In this she was brutally and unforgivably selfish and greedy. And Tony, in a way that so many overlooked or refused to acknowledge, was beyond generous especially to those he cared about.

“My needy _kotenok_.” She grinned, satisfaction humming under her skin, as her other hand reached under to toy with Tony’s caged cock, his balls trapped by a metal band that matched his cock cage. It would only come off at her deliberate touch—a gift from Tony after he’d perfected nanotech and started experimenting with the new technology. He’d given her several delightful, pleasurable toys since he’d accomplished that feat and she loved to use them. “Did you miss me?”

She’d been gone for weeks and though Tony always had permission to indulge sex while she was away, as long as the videos were sent to her for her viewing pleasure, he wasn’t able to let go completely like _this_. That was saying something as there had been some truly glorious videos sent to her—Jarvis knew her tastes and all of the best angles.

Natasha’s hand shifted so her thumb could rub against Tony’s wet hole, teasing the sensitive rim still puffy from the rigorous fucking she’d interrupted by showing up two days early. She, being the giving soul she was when it came to her Tony, had let the impressively massive man in Tony’s bed finish pounding her lover and submissive into the mattress as he'd moaned into a gag.

There was no way she could possibly interrupt something so arousing and Tony had gone through the trouble to find that man, it was the least she could do to let them finish.

“I loved those videos you sent me.” She let her thumb dip into Tony’s loosened hole, tugging lightly and relishing the muffled moan that filtered out into the otherwise quiet room. “I did enjoy seeing it in person a bit more.”

She really, really had and with Extremis there was no reason for condoms so Tony’s wrecked ass had been sloppy when the man had pulled out after coming. It was polite of them to prepare Tony so thorough for her after her long flight back.

Less work and more pleasure was always a good thing.

“We should invite someone into our bed when I’m home. There is something about seeing you manhandled and fucked when I’m in the room, waiting for _my_ turn.”

She had never been the jealous type—she wasn't possessive of Tony’s body and pleasure the way she was of his trust and complete submission.

It had surprised Tony when she’d let him know she didn’t mind him getting fucked by men when she wasn’t in his bed. She didn't mind as long as Tony knew he was hers while they were in a relationship, as long as she had his trust and care, Natasha saw no reason to deny a more open relationship. A large part of her preferred an open relationship and the opportunities it presented.

Tony knew she sometimes fucked marks on her missions, to help her achieve her mission goals, and he accepted it—that was just part of her job and the men who fucked Tony were purely there for pleasure, discarded when they finished.

“Are you ready for me, _Antoshka?_ Ready for my turn?”

Natasha squirted lube into her hand, stroking the thick shaft of the dildo attached to her harness. It was another gift Tony had crafted for her, to her specifications. Nanotech allowed for it to adjust, to lengthen and expand at her command much like Tony’s newest armor.

It also moved against her clit, stimulating both of them, as she fucked when the feature was activated.

Tony pushed back against her as she looked down at his face, cheek pressed to the soft sheets. It was impossible not to admire how gorgeous Anthony Stark was, how sinful he looked waiting to be fucked. It was equally impossible to ignore how perfect he looked trussed up for her enjoyment.

He was made for sex, for pleasure, just as he was made to create and build. A sinful temptation that Natasha hadn’t bothered to resist the first time they’d ended up in bed, Tony dying and reckless, or any subsequent time afterwards until it had evolved into _something_ at a bit more established.

The gag filling his mouth was gold, to compliment the red of his cockcage at Natasha’s request, and still filled his smart mouth from his earlier partner. She could hardly blame that man—Tony looked beautiful gagged when he was fucked.

She shifted forward, gripping the thick girth of her attachment as she watched the wide tip push against Tony’s loosened hole. It sunk inside, slowly splitting that ridiculously plump ass open, as Tony groaned and his eyes rolled.

Natasha only had to glance up to see how Tony’s cheeks had flushed with pleasure as his body practically melted when she started to fuck inside, waiting to activate the vibrating feature until she was ready. “There you go, _Antoshka_. You’re so good for me.” Her fingers flexed on Tony’s hip as she snapped her hips forward until she was buried to the hilt inside of Tony’s warm, trembling body. Part of her wished she could feel Tony wrapped around her, to feel the way he no doubt squeezed down on her fake cock, as she fucked him. Perhaps, one day, Tony would be able to create something that would enable her to _feel_ the attachment like it was another extension of her. “Good boy, _kotenok_. You took every inch of my cock in that pretty ass of yours.”

It was more than obvious how Tony warmed at the praise, at her compliment. It always had something warm, something _right_, unfurling in her chest. The power her words had, the way she could use them in a way that didn’t _destroy_ or _hurt, _was heady.

She wasn’t the Black Widow here, she wasn’t an assassin or a spy or a murderer with more blood in her ledger than most—she was Natasha, _Nat_, and her touch brought pleasure, not pain or death.

Natasha’s fingers curled in Tony’s soft brown hair, tugging hard enough to earn a groan, as her other hand gripped Tony’s hip and she rolled her hips back. It started off slow and lazy as she idly fucked in and out of Tony, watching the black dildo pumping in and out of Tony’s ass. It spread him wide, splitting perfectly round cheeks, as her pace picked up.

Now, thanks to Extremis doing more than healing, Natasha could fuck Tony with her full strength and not worry about hurting him, not worry about damaging Tony. Her hips smacked against Tony’s ass, the headboard starting to bang loudly against the reinforced wall specifically made for their bedroom activities as she put more and more power into her thrusts.

Underneath her Tony trembled and moaned, fingers clenched in the sheets, as she roughly pounded into him. She could fuck him like this for _hours_, holding off on working for her own orgasm, as she tested Tony’s new limits until he was wordlessly begging her. She _had_ fucked him for hours, after ensuring Tony could let her know if it was too much, until Tony had been sobbing and shaking while she kept him strung out and on the edge, unable to come until _she_ let him.

She changed her angle, spreading Tony’s legs further until she knew they couldn’t go any wider, as that strong back bowed beautifully for her and Tony pushed back into her thrusts eagerly.

“You’re so good for me, _kotenok_. Such a good boy taking my cock in that greedy ass of yours.” Her voice was a low, wicked purr that she knew could have Tony going from soft to hard in seconds. “Did you think of me? Did you imagine it was me fucking you while I was gone? _My_ cock filling your ass and fucking you until you ached? Until you were moaning like a needy whore begging for release?”

The name had Tony’s cheeks flushing darkly, name calling one of Tony’s many kinks, as she grinned at his reaction. She had missed this while she was gone, finally having something to come back to making her all the more eager to accomplish her missions, and she wasn’t in a hurry to finish their first round. Watching Tony, teasing herself to orgasm as the videos sent to her played, wasn't the same as having Tony in front of her.

His head rapidly jerked in a nod, a nod she knew would have been accompanied by his wrecked voice agreeing if his mouth wasn't currently filled with a gag, as Natasha hammered into Tony.

“I loved your choice of playmates.” She let her hand shift from his hip to his caged cock, nail brushing the head of Tony’s aching cock causing him to wail into his gag. “Did you choose them with my taste in mind?” more vigorous nodding—it hadn’t taken Tony long to figure out which playmates he brought to his bed that Natasha enjoyed watching the most.

She rewarded him by activating the vibrator, causing her own breathing to hitch and shudder in her chest, as Tony jerked and howled into his gag.

Natasha’s pace stuttered, not as smooth and even now that her clit was being stimulated with each thrust, as the toy continued to pound in and out of Tony. She slowly had it widen, the kind of stretch that Natasha knew Tony loved, as her hips snapped forward rapidly. Her own orgasm was building, twisting inside of her and sending bright bursts of pleasure through her veins, as both hands gripped Tony’s hips.

Underneath her Tony maintained his position, she wasn’t sure if his arms would support him at this point, as she hammered into him. The headboard was pounding against the wall, barely masking the loud smack of skin on skin, as she rapidly thrust into Tony’s shaking body.

Her mouth fell open, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded with building pleasure, as the toy dragged her towards her first orgasm. She’d fuck Tony until she had three and then, since Tony had been such a good boy for her, she’d let him get off instead of continuing to tease him until tears of need filled his beautiful brown eyes.

There was time for that later.

Natasha’s first orgasm had her nails digging in as her hips jerked forward, grinding up against Tony’s ass, as he moaned into his gag and shoved his face against the mattress. She continued to grind against him until she came a second time, quickly after the first, as Tony pushed back against her and yanked violently at the sheets under him as his own orgasm was denied.

She knew her third orgasm wouldn’t take too long as she panted, riding the high of release, until she could move again.

It was messy, a sloppy fucking considering her typical poise, as Natasha forced herself to move again so she was once more pounding into Tony. It was willpower and stubbornness, with the help of the Soviets’ version of the Super-Soldier serum making her something _more_, that enabled her to continue and recover quickly.

Natasha prided herself on her stamina, on her ability to come multiple times and still fuck her partner for hours, and she happily worked to build up that stamina especially since Tony’s own upgrade. It was a point of pride that she be able to compete with James, the two of them sometimes trading sex stories on shared missions, when it came to staying power.

Underneath her Tony was a limp, shaking mess of need and desperation that had smugness building in her chest. No one could do _this_ to _her_ Tony, no matter how many playmates she encouraged him to take while she was away on missions or simply unavailable, she had never received a video with Tony half as wrecked as he was underneath her.

None of those _men_ could do half of what _she_ could do and Natasha reveled in it.

Her third orgasm snuck up on her, stealing her breath and sending her over the edge as she slammed her fake cock all the way inside of Tony as she basked in the pleasure of her third orgasm. Natasha allowed herself to drape over Tony’s back, still buried inside of him as the toy merrily vibrated against her sensitive clit and Tony’s prostate, while he jerked and moaned under her.

“_Antoshka_.” She sounded pleasure drunk to her own ears, cheek lazily nuzzling against Tony’s warm back, as she idly ground against Tony. Natasha could stay like this, completely owning Tony in all of the best ways, for days if it was possible. Her hand reached under, finding the sensor on Tony’s high tech cock cage causing both chastity devices to fall to the mattress.

Tony didn’t need a touch, didn’t need anything other than the feeling of the toy splitting him open and vibrating against his overly stimulated prostate, as he came with a wail she was sure would have been deafening if Tony wasn’t still gagged.

He went completely limp under her, body pliant and slack, as he shuddered through his own release. The toy turned off, still filling him as Tony shifted underneath her and ended up sprawled out on his belly on the bed. She grinned, knees ending up on either side of him, as she shifted and relaxed against him. 

Natasha removed the gag a few moments later, tossing it to the side, as she listened to Tony breathing under her.

“Good boy, _Antoshka_.” She breathed out in pleased satisfaction. “Give me a few seconds,” Natasha murmured, “I’m going to want that mouth of yours soon.”

It wasn’t an official return home without having Tony’s mouth on her, strong hands curled around her thighs, as he noisily ate her out until she was a puddle of pleasure and he was shifting so he could slide into her for another round. He mumbled something, face smashed against the mattress, as his eyes slid closed and a content smile tugged at his ridiculous lips.

"Missed you, Nat."

She’d give him a few minutes as well.

It was the least she could do after being gone for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said...pure smut. No plot and limited dialogue, just lots of smut and a kinky, open relationship between an assassin and a billionaire. Not sure if any of you were looking for some IronWidow, or if anyone following my writing ships them, but I figured it was about time I posted at least one IronWidow fic up. Give you all something a little different both ship-wise and dynamic/kink-wise. 
> 
> Natasha and Tony have been in this kind of relationship for awhile, both in complete agreement and both thoroughly enjoying themselves which is what matters.
> 
> Hopefully a few of you enjoyed this one. I'll do my best to post something else soon. For those who cannot hover over the text...Natasha is calling Tony 'kitten'.
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought. Please leave a comment below!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
